


Lesson 1: Learning not to touch

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Her fire was his and his alone, others would learn not to touch her.





	Lesson 1: Learning not to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies

Inspired by: “He stepped down, trying not to look at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” - Anna Karenina

~~

 

They were supposed to be having separate evenings, a night apart as they do once every month. Yet somehow they still ended up at the same place. He'd joined the guys for a drink and was supposed to be playing a round of cards with them now. Instead, he stood at the tinted window of the VIP room watching her, mesmerised by the fire and passion she exuded. 

A short time ago she had been on the dance floor with her girlfriends. Her hair as wild as the music blasting through the club. He watched as she and the other women clasped hands and moved as one to the music. He couldn't help but close his eyes and smile; she was his light in the darkness. Her fire burned brighter when her passions were awakened. There was only one thing that made her burn the most brilliant of all, that he'd keep to himself. He smirked thinking about it.

What he saw happening below him was a second best sight. His woman was berating some poor sod who had the audacity to try and grope her arse. 

He could only imagine what she was saying to him. He had to laugh as her girlfriends stood behind her taking bets. The smart wizard that he was he would give good odds that the sod will try something stupid again or open his mouth and lose a tooth for it. He'd been on that side of her temper. Once she was riled, the other wizard was in for one hell of a nasty surprise. And no one gives a better lecture than his Hermione. 

Oh. No. He. Didn't. He did! Three. Two. And there it is. He watched as her eyes widened, her fists clenched at her sides, and she straightened her spine even more if that was possible. Her shoulder dropped back, and her fist swung up and into the sod’s jaw. Yet the idiot got back up, looked defiantly at the seething woman and once more tried to put his hands on her waist. This bloke was a total cockwomble; he apparently didn't realise the woman in front of him. 

“Lads, there's a situation developing downstairs.” 

As he opened the door, he could feel the fire of her aura crackling, and her magic wasn't far behind. The lads quickly dropped their card game and fell in behind Blaise heading down the stairs. He didn't hurry, and neither did they. The wizards weren't coming to her rescue or aide, they were going to stand bastion to hold anyone who thought it wise to get involved at bay. 

Each of the lads took up position behind their own wife except Blaise. He stood to the side, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. 

“No woman is on this dance floor without wanting the company of a man.”

“Without...Oh you arrogant, misogynistic, son of...I'll show you company.” Her knee came up and met his bollocks. “Hmm, they must be smaller than average. I think I missed. Let me try again.” She kicked her leg up into his groin. “There. Give someone that company.” Hermione flicked her fingers and his pants shrunk three sizes squeezing him mercilessly. 

Blaise smiled at her as she turned towards him. It never failed to amaze him how she always knew where he was. No words were needed between them, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. “Shall we go home, luv?” 

She gave a sideways glance to the sod crumpled on the floor. “We shall. I think he's learned his lesson.”

Blaise would never tire of her fire and passion, no matter the form it took.


End file.
